


The Heartbeat Irregularity

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiments, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Sherlock Holmes loved to experiment and no one knew it better than Dr. John Watson</p><p>Some of Sherlock's greatest experiments within the year John’s been living with him included the noxious gas, the ripped paper experiment, the acid phase, and everybody’s favorite(or at least John’s), the heartbeat irregularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartbeat Irregularity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in season one, Sherlock and John have been living together for a year.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

It was no secret that Sherlock Holmes loved to experiment and no one knew it better than Dr. John Watson. He came home to various things on their kitchen table, in the fridge, in the microwave, and other places. He tries to forget, really tries, the time he climbed into his bed(mind you, after a non-stop, no sleep, 5 day case) to find he was sharing it, with a dead fox!

Some of Sherlock's greatest experiments within the year John’s been living with him included the noxious gas, the ripped paper experiment, the acid phase, and everybody’s favorite(or at least John’s), the heartbeat irregularity.

The noxious gas experiment happened some weeks after they had just moved into 221B Baker Street. The name of the experiment explains everything about it. John had come home, after shopping per Sherlock’s request, to find himself being pushed out by his flatmate who was in a robe, his nose covered by his t-shirt. Sherlock never did tell John what the experiment was or what the gas was(although he did mumble something about military secrets), leaving John to wonder as he slept in a 2-star hotel, the only place that had any rooms vacant during holiday season.

The ripped paper experiment, well, John’s blocked that one out so well he can barely remember it. He’s pretty sure some big animals were involved.

The acid phase. Sherlock's greatest 2 months in which he had managed to compliment Molly(poor Molly, doing anything to get Sherlock’s attention) into giving him enough highly dangerous acid to busy him for 2 long months! That’s how he ended up buying a new kitchen table(after a hole was literally burned through it), having the smell of acid-burned dead flesh(hands specifically) drift through the apartment for a week, and how he ended up googling where you can safely dispose of acid(police department apparently accepted without question.)

John hated Sherlock’s experiments, he hated finding animals, human parts, and dangerous materials every which way. But above all, he hated Sherlock’s experiment, the heartbeat irregularity.

Aptly named, Sherlock decided, without telling John, that he was going to put John through a series of events to see how John’s body would react. These events included being woken by the fire alarm at 2 am(per a different experiment), having a lift stop, being followed in a lonely road at night, and, the worst of all, having Sherlock kiss him.

“Um, Sherlock? What were you just doing?” John asks, pulling away.

“Kissing you. Thought that was obvious.” John fought the strong urge to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, it was. Why were you kissing me?”

“Experiment.”

“What experiment?”

“Subjecting your body to different events, some calming, some shocking, and measuring your heart rate. As a result of that kiss, your pulse just went from a calm 60 to 75. I’m flattered, John.”

“What do you mean you’ve been using me for an experiment?!”

“I know, such a small test group, it’s almost pointless to conduct it, but this is just preliminary.”

“No, I mean, don’t you think you should have asked me first?” Sherlock looked confused, a look on his face said why would I have to ask you? John sighed.

“Why did you try kissing me?”

“Well, you’re obviously bisexual and obviously attracted to me so I…”

“What do you mean, obviously bisexual and obviously attracted to you? Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Are you not attracted to me, because that 15 pulse rate increase suggests otherwise.”

“You can be so infuriating sometimes, you know that?!”

“You’ve informed me a few times. I think it’s a reason you like me.”

“And what about me made you want to kiss me?”

“Experimental reason, I assure you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Or maybe that’s just what I like to tell myself, just like you like to tell others that you’re not gay.”

John groaned in frustration and Sherlock just simply took that as a cue to kiss John again. John must have really been going mad because he felt himself calming down and kissing back. Damn Sherlock and his stupid experiments. They pulled away for a second time, and this time John wasn’t mad. Their foreheads touching, both of their heart rates quick and uneven, John had one more question to ask Sherlock.

“You haven’t been taking my pulse, so how exactly have you been measuring my heart rates?”


End file.
